mwcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
About Us
INTRODUCTION MW Entertainment Industries is a brand new studio for independent comics. We publish a variety of comics from fresh talents no one else would bring on. GET TO KNOW OUR EDITORIAL (WE'RE NOT A PERSONLESS CONVEYOR BELT) MATTHEW WERNER Matthew Werner is the founder and (as you might've guessed) namesake of MW. He is one of the heads of MW Central and a lead creative for it. He's currently working on ''SHADOWKAT'', ''THE EMISSARIES OF JUSTICE'','' [[Drakon Sol|''DRAKON SOL]], ''RIOT'', ''GOLEM LEVIATHAN'', ''THUNDERKEEPER'', and ''MORDEGO'''' AND SINETE. When he's not working on MW projects, he is usually engaging in progressive politics or writing hobbyist reviews for Popcorn & Fizz Reviews. He is also the grandson of Cindy Bakrania. ''I N S P I R A T I O N S COMICS: Maus; Chew; Criminal; Punk Rock Jesus; The Strange Talent of Luther Strode; Pride of Baghdad; Isola; Kennel Block Blues; Irredeemable; Deadly Class; Extremity; These Savage Shores; Snow Blind; God Country; Buzzkill; DIE; Saga; Judas; The Wicked + the Divine; Middlewest; The Fox; Superman: Earth One; Bedlam; Rumble; Kaijumax; Anti-Hero; Kill or Be Killed; Skyward; Battle Chasers; Brody's Ghost; The Sixth Gun; Black Market; Watchmen; The Astounding Wolf-Man; Anya's Ghost; Nimona; Lake of Fire; The Spider King; Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong; 'Namwolf; Backways; Secret Identities; Rogue & Gambit; Southern Bastards; The Immortal Hulk; The Spider; Spawn; Rocket; Voracious; Venom; Wayward; On a Sunbeam; Invincible; Empire; World Reader; Destiny, NY; Little Bird; Ruinworld; Sombra; Batman: White Knight; Wasted Space; Diesel: Ignition; Deep Roots; Sex Criminals; Breathless; 4 Kids Walk into a Bank; Giant Days; Black Bolt; Scurry; Amulet; I Hate Fairyland; Thor: God of Thunder; Ghost Tree; Once & Future NOVELS: The Dresden Files; Red Rising; Gideon the Ninth; Monster; The Kane Chronicles; Children of Blood and Bone; Senlin Ascends MUSIC: Rage Against the Machine; Meteor; Volkor X; Zeal & Ardor; Johnny Manchild and the Poor Bastards; cupcakKe; Megan Thee Stallion; SZA; Hollywood Burns; King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard; Foo Fighters; Red Hot Chili Peppers; Ghost; Rammstein; Janelle Monáe; The Highwomen; Nine Inch Nails; Wolf & Raven; don'tblinkoryou'lldie; Lizzo; SOPHIE; Creedence Clearwater Revival; New Radicals; Carly Rae Jepsen; Sudan Archives; Polyphia; Algiers; BROCKHAMPTON; NIKI; Queens of the Stone Age; bignic; Jake Kaufman; Cardi B; Ariana Grande; Vampire Weekend; Moron Police; Irving Force; Neo Relic; EL TIGR3; Kelela; +TEK; Junichi Matsuda; Fat Bard; rainbowdragoneyes; Paula Abdul; Dead Roses; Pentadrangle; Kevin Abstract; Noname; Ibibio Sound Machine; Wolfmother; Doja Cat; Judas Priest; Queen; Miracle of Sound; Fleet Foxes; Lauryn Hill; Mick Gordon; Matt Bonham & Tim Cotterell; Oh Sees; Pussy Riot; Prince; Rina Sawayama; Rosalía; SERAPHIC; Flynn Effect; Sturgill Simpson; themnotyou; Vulta; Big Thief; Rico Nasty; Nightwish; Scandroid; Tyler Russo; Yazz Ahmed; Inexedra; PERTURBATOR; Deathro; L1nd0; Auxcide; Iron Maiden; Mastodon; BABYMETAL; Moon Tooth; Anamanaguchi; Daniel Deluxe; THE FEVER 333 FILMS & SHOWS: RoboCop (1987); John Wick; Logan; American Animals; Equilibrium; Black Mirror; Sorry to Bother You; Bad Times at the El Royale; Upgrade; Double King; District 9; Shazam!; Colossal; OURO; One Small Step; Love, Death, + Robots; ParaNorman; Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse; Hunt for the Wilderpeople; Bumblebee; Memento; Hell or High Water; Kubo and the Two Strings; What We Do in the Shadows; Wonder; Pacific Rim; Arrival; Dave Made a Maze; Overlord; Thor: Ragnarok; Coraline; Terminator 2: Judgment Day; Elysium; Little Monsters; Invader Zim VIDEO GAMES: Creature in the Well; Dead Cells; Hollow Knight; Vampyr; The Witcher 3; Oxenfree; Destroy All Humans!; Darksiders; Mafia; Void Bastards; The Stanley Parable; Bloodborne; Dark Souls; RUINER; Whispers of a Machine; Chroma Squad; Crimsonland; Ashen; Riverbond; Ori and the Blind Forest; Thomas Was Alone; Red Faction: Guerrilla; Red Faction: Armageddon; Slay the Spire; Yoku's Island Express; GRIP: Combat Racing; Shovel Knight; Wizard of Legend; Snake Pass; Thimbleweed Park; Sly Cooper; Ratchet & Clank; Crash Bandicoot; Prey (2006); Jak & Daxter; Long Gone Days; Full Metal Furies; Guacamelee!; Heartbound; Hyper Light Drifter YOUTUBE: TotalBiscuit; Comic Tropes; theneedledrop; ContraPoints; Jim Sterling; Big Joel; Creationist Cat; hbomberguy; Lindsay Ellis; Means TV; Philosophy Tube; Strip Panel Naked; Shaun; Three Arrows; Secular Talk; The Young Turks; The Humanist Report; The Rational National; T B Skyen; T1J; The Majority Report; The Michael Brooks Show; VaatiVidya; Renegade Cut; Chapo Trap House; Peter Coffin; Crash Thompson DANIEL SHAKESPEARE Daniel Shakespeare is a long-time member of MW, film-maker, and one of the heads of our MW Central imprint, as well as the MW India branch. He's currently working on ''RIPPER'','' [[Photon|''PHOTON]], and NANOTEK. FREYAWRITES FreyaWrites is a recent addition to MW who has become a head of our MW Central imprint. She's currently working on ''OBLIVIA'', AMBRA, and more. MIKE ARRANI Mike Arrani is a recent addition to MW who has become a head of our MW Central imprint. He's currently working on OCCULT and more. CHRIS MOSES Chris Moses is a recent addition to MW who has become a head of our MW Central imprint. He's currently working on GAUGE and HAVOKANGEL, as well as his own sci-fi title,'' The Saturn Effect''. GEORGE PELL George Pell is the head of Jettison Zone, our sci-fi imprint. He's a British writer of sci-fi, alternate history, and superhero books. You can find him working on THE ODYSSEY: INITIATION, ''THE EMISSARIES OF JUSTICE'', and more that has yet to be announced. TOMMY STUART Tommy Stuart is one of the heads of The Jade, our all-ages branch. He's currently working on ''STAR NINJA'', JUSTICE DEPARTMENT, THUNDERKEEPER, and MONSTRONUM. ASURA JUHANA Asura Juhana is the head of King's Court, our fantasy imprint. He's an artist and writer, working on his book, PALADIN. SAMBHAV SANKHLA Sambhav "Sam" Sankhla has been with us for a while, and he's the head of his Portal Comics imprint. He's an artist and writer, and you can find him working on SON OF LIGHT and ''MORDEGO'''' AND SINETE. RYAN BLADES Ryan Blades is the head of Comical Comedy, our comedy imprint. He's an artist and writer, whose work can be found with such titles as [[Burglars Brigade|''BURGLARS BRIGADE]], THE MANAGER, and more. GEORGE ARIZAGA George Arizaga is the head of his Geoxaga imprint. He's an artist and writer, and you can find him working on series such as CHAOS CORPS and CHAIN BREAK. DEWAYNE DORITY DeWayne Dority is the head of his RydeschoVerse imprint. He's a writer and character designer, and you can find him working on series such as ''CRESCENT BLUE'' and ''BLOOD SABLE''. MW CENTRAL WRITERS * Matthew Werner * Daniel Shakespeare * FreyaWrites * Mike Arrani * Chris Moses * George Pell * Vaibhav Gilankar * Daniel Shakespeare * Jake Smolenski * Ryan Blades * Sam Sankhla * Shayne Doyle * Ash Saravanan * Jorge Ferreira * DeWayne Dority * Isaac R. * David Braga * Lane Clift * Zero * Sophia Helstrom-White * P.D. Loupee * Patricia Maldonado * Arjun Baburajan * Anna Foubert * David Galiano * Terra Eon * Rodolfo Gramajo * Leila Wu * Ezekiel Rage * Kimberly Frost * Percival "Perry" Constantine * Omar Velasco * Arbaz M. Khan * David Hazan * Dino Caruso * E. P. Guinn * Matt Wright * Angela England * Michael Marauder * Simone Simone * Olayinka H. Edun * Jeremy Askegard * Alberto Rayo * Nick Battaglia * Fina Falcona * Christopher Matusiak * Henry Kulick * Niarobi * KC Mojzes * Joni Hägg * Dan Alex * Scott Bufis * Alex Jourdain * Dan Inselmann * Devan Muse * Kai Austin * J.R. Woodland * Forrest DePoy * Derek Maldonado * Tiarnan O'Grady * Jamie Primack * Nicholas Poonamallee * Daniel Ferreira * Mike Exner * Tim West * K.D. Sonderling * Brock Nicholson * Lincoln Crisler * Tony Karnowski * Miguel Real * Chris Wilson-Burns * Sam Lenn * Babe Zambrano * Sheeroz Khan * Luis Santamarina * Lawrence Plofker * Yavi Mohan MW CENTRAL ARTISTS * Sam Sankhla * Benjamin Delabays * Kyle Perry * Patricia Maldonado * Ryan Blades * Samrat Das * Ash Saravanan * Isaac R. * Devan Muse * Rodolfo Gramajo * Geoffrey Blasiman * Jamie Primack * Marcos Lima * Anthony Garcia-Lopez * Andrew Lytle * Matt R. * Rafael Chrestani * Jrawly * Sam Miller * Luis Santamarina * Matthew Werner MW CENTRAL INKERS * Matthew Seaborne * Eric Kent * Angela England MW CENTRAL COLORISTS * Sam Sankhla * Matías Laborde * Dan Inselmann * Luis Santamarina * Matías Zanetti * Yuliia Shevtsova * Angela England MW CENTRAL LETTERERS * Lucas Gattoni * P.D. Loupee * Percival "Perry" Constantine * Alex Jourdain * Tim West * Luis Santamarina * Matías Zanetti * Winston Gambro * Jamie Primack MW CENTRAL EDITORS * Ethan Herbert * Rich Oulette * Jacob Jaime * Matthew Werner * Chris Moses * FreyaWrites * Mike Arrani * Daniel Shakespeare * Angela England MW CENTRAL CONCEPT ARTISTS * Sam Sankhla * Kevin Sanchez * Keishawn Thomas * Kyle Perry * Patricia Maldonado * Demitreus Toban * George Arizaga * Luka Dudic * Phil Cho * Ryan Blades * David Braga * Zero * Benjamin Delabays * Bruno Masson * Dorginaldo AD Sousa * Ash Saravanan * Isaac R. * Abiyoga Pratama * Matthew Werner * Victor Koroedov * Phantom Studio Tommy * Jonathan Price MISC. MW CENTRAL TALENTS * PingTheAwesome